Lawbringer/Main
"Where order has broken down, where cruelty and lawlessness rule, Lawbringers are justice. They go wherever they are needed, and they come prepared. Their armor has no equal, its construction a secret of their order. And they carry the most versatile weapon ever invented: the poleaxe. Pray that you do not need them. And when they arrive, pray that you have done no wrong." Lawbringers are a playable hero class in For Honor. Overview The Lawbringers are justice in Ashfeld. They enforce the laws and dispense punishment and retribution without mercy. Their armor is without equal, their signature weapon a grim reminder of the ultimate punishment for lawlessness. They will go wherever they are needed – pray that you are on the right side when they arrive.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/lawbringer.aspx Armor Lawbringers wear full body plate armor with mail underneath. Their default helmet bears resemblance to a close helm with a large visor. There are emblems embroidered on the front and back and a medallion hanging from a chain can be seen in the front. Weapon Poleaxe - The poleaxe is one of the most versatile weapons ever made. The axe has a sharp end for slicing and a blunt end for bashing and the spike on top that makes it perfect for thrusting attack. Trivia *The plate armor of the Lawbringer bears many similarities to 16th century Spanish plate armor. **Of all the knight classes, the Lawbringer is the only one that wears full plate armor. **The pauldrons possess sword breakers, an attribute of many 16th century pauldrons. *Contrary to the Lawbringer's trailer, the historical Poleaxe is a highly specialized anti-armor weapon, a trait rendered moot by the game itself. *The Lawbringer, when on top stance in guard mode, has the butt (or cue) facing toward the opponent. This technique could have been done to avoid getting the head of the poleaxe tangled with the opponent's weapon. **The cue also tended to be lighter and significantly more nimble than the weighty axe head, ideal for the confines of hand-to-hand combat. **This also allowed the hammer- or axe-head to be kept in a ready position throughout combat. *The execution "Dura Lex Sed Lex" is in reference to the phrase "dūra lēx, sed lēx" which is a proverb/phrase as part of the Brocard, a legal maxim in Latin. **The phrase can be translated as "The law is harsh, but it is the law." *The name of the execution "Sto Pro Veritate" is the motto of Clan Guthrie and translates to "I stand for truth." *The Lawbringer is one of two Heroes (the other being the Shaman) who has executions that can have their animation cancelled midway, manually by the player. This is because these animations have early execution confirmation points, and are segmented into two parts, with the second part occuring after the execution point and being interruptible by the Player. The following are the executions with this quality: **Oh Come On! ***"Oh Come On!" is unique even among these executions in that execution completes very early on, happening near the start of the execution instead of near the end. ****As a result, this execution can act like a medium length execution with the healing benefit of a long execution; medium length executions are between 4 to 5 seconds long and heal for 35 health, whereas executions longer than 5 seconds are counted as "long" and heal for 50 health. This is on top of the execution time being at 2.7 seconds, the fastest among these interruptible executions. **Knock Knock Quoteshttps://redd.it/5um0u9 *'Latin: '"Ad mortem, inimīcus!" - 'English: '"To death, (my) enemy!" **Blind Justice *'Latin: '"Nōn superstites!" - 'English: '"No survivors!" **The Long Arm *'Latin: '"Nōn effugere potes!" - 'English: '"You cannot escape!" **Knock Knock Execution *'Latin: '"Nōn recedens es!" - 'English: '"You are not escaping." **Knock Knock Execution *'Latin: '"Tu bene te ipse defendisti!" - 'English: '"You've defended yourself well." **Dura Lex Sed Lex Execution References